


欢迎重返高中 / Welcome Back to High School

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“恭喜你顺利度过一年高中生活。”Cassie说，递给他一块蛋糕。“我们都为你骄傲。”<br/>Chinese Translation of Welcome Back to High School by heartslogos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	欢迎重返高中 / Welcome Back to High School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Welcome Back to High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353913) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info).

**~*~**

“伙计们，能不能拜托你们都闭嘴，我这边可是要 **研究美国政府** 好吗，很重要的好吗，因为万一我不小心地让自己的论文读起来仿佛曾盘查过目击者并出庭作证，我的老师可能就会发现我实际上不是一个普通的高中辍学生。”

“也许你注册那所公立中学的时候就应该想清楚这个问题。”Kon说。“另外，我无意冒犯，但老实说你挑的也真不是什么好学区。我敢打赌你们的课本都是八十年代的老古董。”

“我也敢打赌你一半的衣服都是八十年代的老古董。”Tim反唇相讥。“但说真的，Bart——过来帮个忙，一定要保证我的论文看起来没有太聪明。我打算做班里的尖子生，但也 **不能太超过** 。你明白我的意思了吗？我不希望自己太突出。我不要冒尖。”

“太迟了。”Cassie翻看着他的论文，说。“Tim Drake Wayne，曾下肢行动不便，十九岁管理W.E.，领导霓虹骑士青少年计划，最新一代社交名流、时尚偶像——却入读公立学校。Tim，你根本不可能以 **你** 自己的身份上学，却 **不** 显得太突出。木已成舟、船已离港，你的这艘船甚至已经被炮火轰击，沉没在了大洋海底，被地壳运动卷入地幔以下 **融化** 成岩浆。”

Tim扭回头看她：“你真是太乐观了，Cassie。”

Cassie微笑着对他晃了晃脚趾头：“还有，你应该明白，大部分十一年级的学生不会在经济学的报告中写霸权主义。”

“不然他们 **还能** 写什么？”Tim皱着鼻子说——

“我觉得你听Jason慷慨激昂地斥责金融寡头听太多了。”Bart说。“我倒不是说听他演说不好玩，不适合用来打发时间，甚至我得说他的演说很富有教育意义。但真的，基础教育阶段他们真的 **不教霸权主义** 。”

“但这篇报告拿了A，不是吗？”

“同时还让你收到了老师的便条，要求你在课堂上做口头报告。”Kon躺在Cassie边上，看着他的报告说。“我真是不知道你为什么不挑一所更好一点儿的学校。你看，我明白你想回去上学，我明白你不希望只是通过G.E.D.考试就好，我也明白你为什么不干脆在家自学。但我不明白你为什么会挑这么一所学校。”

“因为这所学校就在红头罩的地盘里。所以如果校园附近发生任何事情，大红都会料理好。”Tim挥挥手。“那么我在上课期间必须离开的可能性会降低。而且，Bruce会访问 **所有** 好学校。”

“他也去过坏学校。”Bart提醒他说。

“所以我选择了一所不上不下的。”Tim说。“没可能他需要去拜访一所中庸的学校，对吧？”

 

~*~

 

“Bart，把那台摄像机从我脸前移开，万一我不小心一头撞上去我们两个就都尴尬了。”Tim说。他正拿着Kon的一份报告进行交叉参考，只是为了保证自己的报告相对正常。Tim是这么考虑的，如果Kon从试管里出来后脑袋里编写植入了几乎所有人类文明的知识，都依然能够做个中等偏上的学生，那么即便Tim脑袋里被蝙蝠侠、夜翼和神谕塞进了各种各样的知识，他也肯定能做个中等偏上的学生。

Tim真心不知道Kon是怎么能够让别人认为他只是个傻大个，他真的不知道。

很可能跟他健康的小麦色肤色有关。

“我这是在记录你的高中生活。”Bart回答。“另外，普通学生不会用 **马基雅维利主义** 这样的词。”

“卧槽。”Tim皱起眉头问。“就算是历史课报告也不行？”

“就算是历史课报告也不行。至少美国历史课报告不行。”

“卧槽。”

“加油，伙计。你现在已经很像是这个年纪的普通学生了。只要不算上你专业的行文结构、APA标准引文格式，以及需要翻页的参考文献表。”

“太烦人了。我发誓几年前高中要比现在难得多。”

“那很可能是因为你那个时候在家需要假装，又有一只蝙蝠侠无时无刻紧紧盯着你。”

“现在我有 **你们** 无时无刻紧紧盯着我。”

“是啊，但至少我跟你说话，而不是通过我的脑电波让你明白我的微表情的含义。”

“别说傻话了，Bart。B才不只会站在我身后盯着我呢。他有时候还会哼几声，就像我刚一脚踢在他下身似的。”

“那说明了他爱你。”Bart拍拍Tim的手，让他闭嘴写作业。“现在快点把你的作业写完，然后我们还得帮Cassie整理她要洗的内衣。”

 

~*~

 

“你得带我去参加高中舞会，毕业舞会那场，还有之前的冬季舞会和春季舞会。”Cassie说。

“我得去参加毕业舞会吗？”Tim眨眨眼。“什么，还得去冬季 **和** 春季舞会？为什么？”

“因为参加舞会是每个高中生都必须经历的体验。”Cassie竖起大拇指对着Kon指了指。“你可能还得带Kon和Bart一起去。我现在告诉你，如果你一场舞会都不带我参加，我会对你非常非常失望。”

“Cassie，如果我每次舞会都带不同的舞伴，别人会 **说闲话** 的。”Tim说。“而且你只是想找借口刷我的卡而已。”

“我现在就在刷你的卡。我只是想借此机会 **刷爆** 你的卡而已。”Cassie翻了白眼——

“Kon难道没带你去过舞会吗——？”

“那个时候他死着呢。”

Tim做了个鬼脸。Cassie捏了捏他的脸。

“你知道什么才会惹出一场 **大** 风波吗？就是你带着我们三个人同时出现。效果一定棒极了。”

“我不觉得舞会应该那样——”

Cassie大笑。Tim瞪着她，暗自希望此刻自己没被她用腿压住。

“哦，Tim。”她叹道，蜷起来抱住他。“ **Tim** 啊。”

“你把我吓着了。”

“你让我开心死了。”

 

~*~

 

“你到底选了多少门预修课？”Bart皱着眉头，看Tim打出自己课程计划。“为什么？”

“我当时以为多选没坏处。”Tim抗议说。“我讨厌选择题。我用尽全身力气恨选择题。”

“因为你总是想太多。”Bart伸手把Tim手里的铅笔拿过来。“坚持一个答案就好，选那个最佳答案。”

“但——”

“不许说但，除非你想让我跟你聊Kon的蛋。”Bart说。“加油，Tim。你能搞定的。”

“我能搞定的。”Tim有些晕乎乎地跟着说。“真的吗？”

“绝对可以的。”Bart回答。“你能搞定的，因为你有我呢。我永远都不会放弃你，永远不会让你失望——”【注】

Kon和Cassie在楼上跟着一起放声合唱，Tim痛苦地呻吟起来。

“我 **恨你们所有人，包括这栋房子** 。”

 

~*~

 

“你在做什么？”Kon歪着脑袋问。Tim蹲在屋顶上，一边调整他的双筒望远镜，一边喃喃地自言自语。

“我在把报告口述给我的AI，让计算机帮我写下来。”Tim回答。“什么事？”

“我只是来提醒你，你之前让我提醒你记得去睡觉，因为你明天有期终考试。”

“是。”Tim低声说。“再给我十五分钟，我很快就侦查完毕了。”

“没问题。”Kon说。“你十五分钟前就是这么对Bart说的。”

“好吧。”Tim低声说，把望远镜举到眼前。“等我侦查完这个。”

“兄弟。”Kon叹了口气。因为他很熟悉Tim的那个语气。那种心不在焉——我其实根本没在听你说什么的语气。“等会儿别对我生气。我只是为了你的学习考虑。”

Kon抓住Tim的腰飞起来，一路上对Tim的抗议充耳不闻，Tim不停踢他、用胳膊肘戳他，他也只是躲开了事。

“别这样，Tim。给自己留点面子。你这样只会伤到自己。”

“我会拉你一起下地狱。”

“你只是想想而已，兄弟。”

“现在才 **凌晨一点** 。”

“你几个小时前就该上床睡觉了，Tim。乖一点，我们已经对你手下留情了。”

“我现在不累。”

“是，你肯定一点儿也不累。”Kon说。“所以你呆着不动一会儿就能睡死过去。”

Tim打了个哈欠。

“没错。”

 

~*~

 

“Tim，你在学校的紧急联系人不是这么用的。”Bart说，学校护士在一边恶狠狠地看着他们。“你的紧急联系人应该是 **更年长** 的人，Tim。不应该是超级英雄。”

Tim不在意地挥挥手。“如果Bruce Wayne认识蝙蝠侠，那么我认识闪电小子也不算太奇怪。”

“是，但你不能在 **紧急联系人** 里填我的号码。”

“我只能填Kent妈妈、Clark、Kori、Kara他们，或者你们。”

“为什么不能写Alfred？”

“如果我万一得用到紧急联系人号码，他未来几年里都会对B施加冷暴力。”

“ **我的天啊** ，Tim。”

“我应该换成Guy Gardener吗？”

“上帝啊，Tim。”

 

~*~

 

“恭喜你顺利度过一年高中生活。”Cassie说，递给他一块蛋糕。“我们都为你骄傲。”

Tim眨眨眼，背包吧嗒掉在地板上。“你们来真的？”

Bart在他头顶上盖了一只纸帽，Kon对着他喷撒五彩纸屑——

“等会儿你来清理干净吗？”

“好啊，没问题。”Kon不在意地挥挥手，Tim知道他等会儿肯定会推给宽胶带和Roomba清扫机器人。

Tim撇撇嘴。

“如果你要一直挂着那张脸，我保证把这块蛋糕砸上去。”Cassie警告他说。然后Tim感觉有什么粘乎乎的东西砸中了自己的脸。Tim眨眨眼，转过头，看见Bart举着一只杯子蛋糕在他脸前。

“你为什么要这么对我。”

“因为我能。”Bart回答，然后他贴过来，舔了一口他的脸颊。“嘿，这个味道真不错。”

 

~*~

 

爸爸出现在Tim的毕业仪式上，Tim惊讶极了。Bart为此有点儿愧疚，因为没事先提醒他。毕竟，Tim没邀请Bruce，他甚至都没告诉家里任何人他回学校上学了。

Wayne先生发表了一番差强人意的讲话，泛泛而谈地说了一些未来啊希望啊之类的空话。Bart偷瞄了Tim一眼，发现他满脸混杂着疑惑、惊讶和怀疑的奇怪表情。每次Kon对Tim说有个惊喜给他，或是Cassandra说要来看他，或是Jason说他们应该“培养兄弟感情”的时候，他脸上差不多就是这么一副表情。

Tim上台领学位证书的时候，Kon激动得浮了起来，Cassie不得不在任何人发现他之前把他拉回地面，Bart也整个人在原地不停地高速震动，几乎融化了他们站的台子。他觉得没人发现。

“我马上回来找你们，我得去消耗掉一点儿精力，不然我就要在时空中扯出裂缝了，马上就回来，帮我亲Tim——”Bart说。到场的学生家长们开始涌进场地里，寻找他们亲爱的毕业生。Bart在人群中飞快穿行，跑向Bruce——Bruce落在人群后面有些犹豫，Bart急刹车，滑行到他面前。“你好，Wayne先生。”

Bruce原本亲切微笑的面具裂开一瞬间，露出些许疑惑和好奇：“你好，Bart。”

Bart咧嘴一笑，递给他一张SIM卡。“你看，想了解孩子们的近况其实有更简单的办法。”

“我完全不明白你在说什么。”Wayne先生回答，不过Bart在他反应过来之前就把SIM卡塞进他口袋里。“回去找你的朋友们吧，Bart。”

“遵命。”Bart飞快地向他敬个礼，然后跑到Tim身边，张开双臂抱住Tim的肩膀，一口亲在Tim脸颊上。“毕业啦！你终于毕业啦！我太为你骄傲了——我还以为永远都看不到这一天了，你真是让我 **太** 骄傲了——”

Tim笑起来，握住Bart的手臂，微微靠在Bart的怀里——

“很有趣。”Tim扭头看着Bart——“你对Bruce说了什么？”

“我？”Bart眨眨眼，他估计自己得多多练习怎么摆出一副天真无邪的表情，因为Tim看起来一点儿都不买账，甚至都不值得他假装相信。“我跟Wayne先生有什么话好说呢？”

“ **哼哼** 。”Tim掐了一把Bart的侧腰。“好吧。算了。就留着你的小秘密吧。”

“我满嘴都是秘密呢。”Bart扭着眉毛说。“你想不想舔一舔，了解我的秘密呀？”

Tim给了他一巴掌，旁边Cassie在竭力阻止Kon不要一时冲动，当着整个运动场的普通人把Tim丢到空中去。

 

 

 

**完** 。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down歌词，出自Rick Astley的《Never Gonna Give You Up》


End file.
